


Three Wishes

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [41]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel misses Bethany when he's away from her on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Kiss Fic meme, to the prompt "Bethany/Nathaniel, take my breath away kiss."

Nathaniel trudged up the hill and toward the gates of the keep at Ansberg, five weeks of Deep Roads dust and darkspawn blood weighing down his boots. He wanted a hot meal, and a warm bed, and… he looked up as the third wish of the triumvirate rushed toward him, through the gates to meet him just before he entered the grounds, and he held out his hands to her in welcome greeting. “Hello, Bethany.”

Bethany rushed past his hands to throw her arms around him, then crashed into him with a kiss, hard and long, pulling all the breath out of him until his head swam. He brought his hands to her shoulders and drew them down her back, to feel her there, pull her near. When she finally broke away, she stayed close in his embrace, smiling up at him. “Hello.”

He brushed back a tendril of hair that had fallen over her brow. “You missed me, then?”

"You have no idea," she replied, and then came up on her tiptoes for another kiss, every bit as warm and passionate as the one that preceded it, with promises of more to come.


End file.
